


Musically challenged

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, M/M, Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: We all have our seasonal favourites, don’t we? But with 5 so very different personalities in one Bunker... things might clash.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Musically challenged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



**December 20th**

“Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the day

I just can't wait till Christmas time

When I can grope you in the hay.”

Dean belted along to AC/DC. Christmas wasn’t his favourite time of the year, but with AC/DC, Dean found it bearable.

“Easy come, easy go

Have a good time with lots of dough

Slippin' up high, slippin' down low

Love'm and leave'm on with the show.”

The music suddenly stopped and Dean turned around to see who was messing with his tunes. “Aw, c’mon Sam! You know I love this.” Sam bitchfaced him to submission. “Alright already! Put on your icky, mushy soft rock. See if I care that you fall asleep researching.” He huffed loudly and stalked off to listen to his music in his room.

Sam smiled and put on his own music. Soon he was softly singing along to Chris Rea, as he flipped through his books. 

“But I will be there

I sing this song

To pass the time away

Driving in my car

Driving home for Christmas.”

Gentle clicking heels interrupted him. “Really, Samuel? This? It’s so… sappy. I’d have thought you would like something with a little more pep to it.” Rowena flicked her finger to the player and it changed songs. “There. Much better,” she sighed as Brenda Lee rang from the speaker. 

“Rockin' around the Christmas tree

At the Christmas party hop

Mistletoe hung where you can see

Every couple tries to stop

Rockin' around the Christmas tree

Let the Christmas spirit ring

Later we'll have some pumpkin pie

And we'll do some caroling.”

Sam smirked at her. “Did you get stuck in the 50’s?” She drew herself up regally and tossed her hair back. “It is a classic song, and I stand by it.” Not wanting to start the discussion he had managed to avoid with his brother, Sam rolled his eyes. “Holy popsicle sticks! Who’s in charge of the tunes?” Gabriel cried out as he entered the library. “No.. hmhmn… not listening to this!” He snapped his fingers and tolling bells sounded, followed by ripping guitars. Sam’s jaw dropped when a guy with a British accent sang: 

“The elves are dressed in leather

And the angels are in chains.”

“What the..” he started, but Gabriel held up his hand to silence him. 

“The sugar plums are rancid

And the stockings are in flames.”

The music cut off and the silence was nearly deafening after that. From the War room, Cas’ voice rang out. “Really Gabriel? You think Spinal Tap’s ‘Christmas with the Devil’ is appropriate?” He stepped into the library. “Ignoring the fact that it is wholly meant to cause strife, I don’t think either Sam or Rowena would like to actually think about spending any time, let alone family time like Christmas, with our brother.” 

Gabriel looked suitably cowed. “Damn. Hadn’t thought of that… sorry.” Both Sam and Rowena assured him that it was fine. “Then what Holiday Tunes would you put on, Cas?” Dean asked from the kitchen arch. Cas smiled and searched the playlist.

Later they were all sitting around the fireplace, singing along in harmony.

“Come they told me

Pa rum pum pum pum

A new born king to see

Pa rum pum pum pum.”

Dean snuggled against Cas, sipping his Dutch style hot chocolate. “You’re totally right, Honeybee. Who doesn’t love ‘Little Drummer Boy?”


End file.
